


Te echo de menos

by smileinlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John está fuera por trabajo y Sherlock no para de incordiarle. One-shot corto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te echo de menos

TE ECHO DE MENOS

John está el fin de semana en Cardiff por trabajo. La señora Hudson está en casa de su hermana. Sherlock no tiene ningún caso, y se aburre.

\- Me aburro – SH

\- Me aburrooo – SH

\- Me muerooo – SH

\- No, sólo era más aburrimiento – SH

John mira el móvil por enésima vez. Sherlock no deja de escribirle SMSs absurdos y no puede concentrarse. Está en una conferencia y le van a llamar la atención.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Sherlock! Yo también te echo de menos, pero no te ando incordiando – JW

No recibió más mensajes en todo el día.

Por la noche, cuando llegó al hotel donde se alojaba, empezó a preocuparse. Era realmente extraño que Sherlock estuviera tanto tiempo sin hacer eco de su aburrimiento.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – JW

\- No me asustes – JW

Pasaron las horas y no obtuvo respuesta. Estuvo toda la noche sin dormir.

Nada más amanecer, dejó una nota en recepción disculpándose por problemas familiares y cogió el primer tren a Londres.

Cuando entró en casa, todo estaba extrañamente silencioso. Buscó a Sherlock por cada habitación, y al no encontrarlo, fue a su dormitorio a dejar la maleta.

Llamaría a Scotland Yard enseguida. Con suerte estaría en un caso. Pero no hizo falta.

Desde el umbral de puerta vio una silueta sobre su cama, y lo supo.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta él y le vio, tendido sobre las sábanas, abrazando la almohada, y lo más importante, respirando.

John, aliviado, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero pronto se desvaneció. Notó que la cara de Sherlock mostraba restos de lo que hacía no mucho habían sido lágrimas.

La tristeza empezó a conquistar su corazón, y su mano se dirigió casi automáticamente hacia su rostro, dibujando con sus dedos el camino ya pintado.

Con cuidado de no despertarle, le dio un casto beso en la comisura de los labios, y aprovechó para mirar cómo dormía, tan bello y callado.

\- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos, mi querido Sherlock! – dijo casi para sí.


End file.
